


Un morso alla mela del peccato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lawliet [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, What-If, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic su L e Light.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Lawliet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660852
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #5 (13/04 – 19/04)  
> Fandom: Death Note  
> Prompt: D5) Immagine Link: https://imgur.com/9f9kfcw

Nell’altro mondo

Light guardò il proprio riflesso in una campana di vetro, al cui interno si trovava una composizione di rose.

“Tutto questo non è vero, giusto?” domandò.

L era su una sedia imbottita, la schiena curva e i piedi nudi sollevati.

“Pensi che possa esserlo?” domandò, mordicchiandosi il dito.

Light fece vagare lo sguardo sulla tappezzeria gialla e marrone sulle pareti, i suoi occhi osservavano in modo incuriosito i mobili in ciliegio e socchiuse gli occhi. Le finestre non avevano le maniglie e non v’era nessuna porta.

“Tu non dovresti essere in un limbo insieme a me” sussurrò. Rabbrividì vedendo delle cuciture apparire sulla sua mano, mentre i vari lembi di pelle assumevano colori diversi.

Batté le palpebre e alzò lo sguardo sulla sedia, impallidì vedendola vuota.

“Non hai mai saputo come nascono gli shinigami, vero?” chiese L.

Light si voltò di scattò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli e trovo L in piedi davanti a un tavolinetto. Quest’ultimo stava accarezzando un antico orologio, con una piccola pendola, mentre con l’altra mano si portava una fragola alla bocca, addentandola con gusto.

Light esalò: “Tu non sei veramente L. Tu sei solo la proiezione delle mie deduzioni”.

< Sono morto, di questo sono sicuro. Come sono convinto che tutto questo non sia reale > si disse.


	2. Dark promise for the change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Death Note Theme song "The world" by Nightmare; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2vwih09V7A.  
> Scritta per: "NOPETY NOPETY NOPE" - CHALLENGE  
> Prompt: disordini alimentari

Dark promise for the change

L si portò il lecca-lecca alle labbra e lo succhiò fino ad arrossarsi le labbra rosee.

Light era steso sul letto su un fianco, i suoi occhi scorrevano il libro memorizzandolo istantaneamente. Il rumore prodotto dall’altro intento a succhiare lo convinse ad abbassare il tomo.

“Lo sai che non ti fa bene mangiare solo dolci?” domandò.

L giocherellò con il suo lecca-lecca alla fragola, rigirandoselo tra le dita e lo guardò con gli occhi sporgenti, segnati da delle profonde occhiaie.

“Lo zucchero mi mantiene sveglio” spiegò. Teneva i piedi nudi sollevati e stava raggomitolo su una sedia.

< Ho dovuto soffrire così tanto la fame in quel maledetto orfanotrofio che mi sono meritato di mangiare ciò che voglio > pensò.

Light inserì il segnalibro e posò il testo sul lenzuolo.

“Dobbiamo seriamente parlare dei tuoi disordini alimentari. Ieri hai mangiato un gelato e nient’altro. Avantieri ti sei sfamato solo con una torta alla panna…” gli fece notare.

< Voglio ucciderti io in uno scontro alla pari. Non mi soddisferebbe se l’attacco cardiaco te lo producesse il diabete > pensò.

L si sporse in avanti, ondeggiando il lecca-lecca.

“Tu mangi solo delle patatine ipo-caloriche. Il tuo caffè è senza zucchero…” enumerò.

“Almeno non metto sette zollette di zucchero nel caffè” lo interruppe Light.

L arricciò le labbra.

< Lo sai che odio essere interrotto quanto lo odi tu > pensò.

“… Mangi un tot di verdure, i carboidrati quel minimo e le proteine solo dopo che hai fatto sport. Quella è la dieta di un sociopatico”.

Light espirò dalle narici.

< Possibile che ogni cosa che faccio per te è la prova che sono Kira? Se non lo fossi davvero, lo troverei fastidioso >.

“Il salato è la mia debolezza, come il dolce è la tua. Possiamo cercare di venirci incontro. Io mangio meno patatine, tu anche qualcosa che non sia un agglomerato di dolci” propose.

< Le tue buone maniere sarebbero un lenitivo per chiunque soffre sempre come me, se non sapessi che sono solo un’altra trappola di questo mondo sbagliato > pensò L.

“Proviamo”. < In fondo le patatine sono un altro modo che usi per fregarmi, anche se non capisco come. Diminuirle toglierà un altro ostacolo alla tua cattura > si disse.


	3. Promise in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
> Prompt: siringa.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header  
> What if in cui Light non è Kira e collabora con L.

Promise in the night

L sollevò la bustina con dentro la siringa con due dita sopra la testa, osservandola attentamente. Teneva i piedi nudi poggiati sulla sedia di metallo.

“Si sta prendendo gioco di me” sussurrò.

Light si sedette sulla scrivania davanti a lui, accanto ad un portatile chiuso.

“Non credi di star sopravalutando troppo questo ‘Kira’? Mi sembra qualcuno di completamente illogico e irrazionale” sussurrò.

< Ormai lavoriamo da anni insieme, da quando sono diventato il consulente della polizia giapponese. So riconoscere quando qualcosa lo ferisce. Lui è come me, non gli piace ‘perdere’. Si potrebbe dire che siamo quasi infantili in questo, nonostante il nostro genio.

L’unico modo che ho per consolarlo è di stargli vicino in questi momenti, spronarlo > pensò.

L gli fece un sorriso tirato, le occhiaie intorno ai suoi occhi erano spesse.

“Lo prenderemo” sussurrò.

Light gli rispose: “Insieme”.

L rifletté: < Sono quasi del tutto certo che si tratti di una donna. Però… è come se ce ne fossero due… Com’è possibile? Poi quella faccenda degli Shinigami. Sia io che Light siamo rimasti spiazzati all’inizio, solo all’inizio… >. Si portò il pollice alle labbra, premendoci contro con l’unghia.


	4. Legame di ferro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
> Prompt: Manette.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Legame di ferro

Light inarcò un sopracciglio osservando L tenere il contenitore dell’acqua ossigenata con due dite, sollevato.

L fissava intensamente il getto d’acqua che schizzava come una cascatella sulle abrasioni ai polsi di Light.

“Hai torturato Misa e poi ti preoccupi di disinfettarmi qualche segnetto insignificante?” domandò Light, inarcando un sopracciglio. I segni erano prodotti dalle manette che lo tenevano legato a L con una lunga catena.

“Non voglio che né tu né il secondo Kira abbiate segni di maltrattamento. Altrimenti in tribunale potrebbero pensare che la confessione ve l’abbiamo estorta con la forza. Io vi voglio colpevoli oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio”.


	5. Opposti ed uguali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Death Note, L/Light: il loro legame va oltre le indagini.

Opposti ed uguali

L si rigirò la mela tra le mani, la lanciò e la riprese al volo.

“Mi chiedo perché le compri di continuo” sussurrò.

< C’è fin troppo che mi sfugge in lui. So con certezza che è Kira. Avevo due sospettati, ma lui è l’unico che rientri perfettamente nel profilo.

Anche se mi chiedo cosa c’entrino gli shinigami. Ho sempre creduto solo nei dati, nella scienza. Questo è un elemento nell’equazione che non mi fa tornare i conti >. Addentò la mela ed espirò dalle narici. < Forse voglio che sia lui Kira. Non solo perché questo lo renderebbe un avversario alla mia altezza >.

Si leccò le labbra, pulendosi dai residui zuccherini.

< Io e lui siamo completamente uguali. Pregi e difetti così simili che è come guardarsi allo specchio, come essere il lato oscuro e la luce della stessa anima.

Il nostro legame va oltre le indagini e questo lo sappiamo entrambi >.

Sulla mela rossa risaltavano i segni lasciati dai suoi morsi.


	6. La sconfitta di Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Death Note, L/Light. What if in cui L non è morto, ed è riuscito a fermare Light.

La sconfitta di Kira

“Non avrei mai pensato che alla fine ti saresti arrestato da solo.

A quanto pare avevi davvero una moralità… Al contrario di me” disse L.

< Alla fine mi chiedo se sarei potuto essere io Kira, se quel quaderno fosse finito a me.

Pensavo tu fossi il mio specchio, ma la follia era entrata dentro di te dall’esterno, mentre io sono sempre stato così. Completamente vuoto, perso nella mia genialità. I miei neuroni sono così voraci che non posso mai smettere di nutrirmi di dolci > pensò.

“Ho creduto a lungo di non essere Kira. Però man mano ho dovuto ricredermi.

Le prove parlavano chiaro” disse Light. Era seduto sul letto della cella, con il capo incassato tra le spalle.

L guardò i suoi occhi limpidi, le sue labbra piegate in un sorriso, e distolse lo sguardo.

“Non hai paura di morire?” domandò.

Light alzò lo sguardo.

“Ho paura di cosa mi faranno gli Shinigami dopo la morte.

Però, vedi, preferisco morire da uomo che tornare quello che non ricordo di essere diventato” spiegò. Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò. “Ho sempre voluto la giustizia, ma non avrei mai voluto veder degli innocenti morire”.

L appoggiò la mano contro la parete.

< Dovrei dirgli che mi dispiace. In fondo anche lui sa il padre morirà di crepacuore a perdere il figlio, che probabilmente sua madre e sua sorella rimarranno sole.

Però non posso. Sarebbe una bugia.

Io non so neanche cosa vuol dire avere una famiglia > pensò.

Light si sporse verso di lui.

“Te l’avevo detto che insieme ce l’avremmo fatta, che avremmo preso Kira” disse, gioioso. Allargò le braccia. “Mi raccomando, però, controlla Misa quando me ne sarò andato”.

L fece una smorfia.

< Sembra davvero il dio magnanimo che tutti descrivono. In fondo ho già perso la mia nemesi >. Si sporse in avanti e Light arrossì, trovandosi il suo volto a due dita dal proprio.

“Mi dispiace della tua morte” disse, con sincerità.

Light gli posò la mano sulla spalla.

Dicendogli: “So che mi hai solo sfruttato, che non siamo davvero amici. Però quest’ultimo periodo con te è stato il migliore della mia vita.

Posso dire che ho chiuso in bellezza”.

L gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e Light s’irrigidì, sgranando gli occhi.

L si tirò indietro.

“Anche per me” soffiò. Indietreggiò, tenendo la schiena leggermente piegata e si diresse verso le sbarre, mordicchiandosi il pollice.

“Non l’ho fermato solo io, Kira. Lo abbiamo fatto insieme” gli ricordò Light, mentre L usciva.


	7. Profonda inamicizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per #somanydisease di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Fandom: Death Note  
> Prompt di M. T.: Febbre alta  
> Scritta sentendo: Death Note - L's Theme || Cover by RichaadEB; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mqewGe-leE.

Profonda ~~in~~ amicizia

Light posò una mano sulla fronte di L e socchiuse gli occhi, i loro polsi erano collegati da delle pesanti manette.

“Hai la febbre. Sembra anche parecchio alta” gli disse. Socchiuse gli occhi e assunse un’espressione seria. “Forse se dormissi e fossi meno sregolato, mangiando anche qualcosa di sano ogni tanto, non succed…”. Iniziò a dire.

L gli afferrò la mano e gli riservò uno sguardo intenso.

“Se dovessi morire per questa febbre, sarai ritenuto il primo responsabile. Sarebbe la prova che sei Kira…” disse deciso.

Light sbuffò, rimboccandogli le coperte.

Gli rispose: “Mi sarei comunque preso cura di te. Non voglio che ti senti male”. Assunse un’espressione seriosa. “Come faccio a prepararti un brodo di pollo caldo? Le manette arriveranno fino ai fornelli?”.

“Sarebbe sciocco da parte tua avvelenarmi in quel modo” biascicò L. La testa gli doleva e vedeva in modo sfocato, le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi erano ancora più evidenti.

Yagami si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Di sicuro devo prendere il termometro. Devo vedere esattamente quanto hai.

Non devi preoccuparti, ho aiutato spesso mia sorella piccola mentre stava male quando era bambina”.

< No, non voglio vederti morire per cause naturali. Devo essere io a ‘firmare’ la tua condanna a morte > pensò. < Ti rimetterò in sesto. Devi essere un valido avversario >.


	8. Primo bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il compleanno di L.  
> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 31. First kiss  
> » N° parole: 121  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: L vs Light by Annonyma; https://www.deviantart.com/annonyma/art/L-vs-Light-103576383.

Primo bacio

L ticchettò sulle proprie labbra socchiudendo gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, spiegando: “Mi aspettavo fosse…”.

“Più gradevole?” domandò Light, passandosi una mano tra i morbidi capelli castani.

L proseguì: “… più appagante”.

Light giocherellò con le manette e si accomodò sul divanetto, accavallando le gambe, L era acquattato di fronte a lui su una poltroncina, ripiegato su se stesso, coi piedi nudi che affondavano nel cuscino candido.

“Stai cercando di dirmi che non so baciare? Peccato, volevo farti un regalo di compleanno gradito” gli disse Light. < Il mio fascino non riesce proprio a intaccare la sua professionalità e questo mi diverte >.

“Era il mio primo, lo stavo solo soppesando” rispose L, infilandosi una fragola in bocca.

[121].


End file.
